


Promise You I'll Never Let You Go

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Women in the NHL, female claude giroux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Danny had never thought, in a million years, that he and Claude-Marie would be where they were today.
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Promise You I'll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Say You Will" by Parachute

Danny had never thought, in a million years, that he and Claude-Marie would be where they were today. And his breath caught in his throat when she walked down the aisle in her simple, lace gown. She was beautiful and Danny teared up a bit.

She was breathtaking and Caelan had to nudge him to get him to move. And Carson snickered when Danny fumbled with the ring, almost dropping it. Claude had the grace to bit her lip to keep from looking too amused, but her eyes were shining with the laughter she was holding in.

As soon as the priest said the words, Danny pulled her close, and then dipped and kissed her. And the boys’ groans and the guests’ cheers faded away entirely and it was just him and Claude. When she pulled back, she kept her hand on his cheek and gave him that dazzling smile that had always hit him like a sucker punch. She kissed him once more.

After the ceremony, they did the pictures and the photographer had difficulty getting Danny to look at the camera and not at Claude-Marie. Danny’s favorite picture of the day was probably the one with Claude-Marie and the boys. Caelan was in the middle, flanked by his brothers, and holding Claude-Marie. None of them had been aware that the photo had been taken so it was captured mid-laugh.

The reception was outdoors and Claude kicked her heels off as soon as she could. They stayed on through the first dance and that was it. Danny had laughed as she glared at the offending objects. And the reception passed by in a blur. They both got choked up during the speeches - especially the boys’ speech - and Claude threatened to bag skate the baby Flyers when they made her cry all over again.

And toward the end of the night, when Claude’s hair had mostly fallen out of the intricate style it was in and most of the guest had left, Danny and Claude were still swaying on the dancefloor, the light from the full moon shining down on them as they moved, pressed together and not wanting any space between them.

And Danny knew he would always remember this moment. Just the two of them. Claude-Marie looking like an angel - and he thought of her as his own angel (not that he ever said that outloud - he’d never hear the end of it). He had been so lost after the divorce. And then she came into life - all wild ginger hair and a drive to prove herself. 

It had taken them so long to get to this moment and there were several times that Danny thought he had lost her because of his inaction. It had taken Carson saying “she won’t wait for you forever” to kick him into action. And Danny wished he had acted sooner because this woman had become the center of his universe on day one and they had missed so much time not being together.

“What are you thinking about?” Claude asked softly, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him.

“How we should have done this years ago,” Danny replied honestly, lifting a hand up and moving her hair out of his face, “How I should have told you how I felt years ago.”

“You can’t change the past, Daniel,” Claude replied, kissing him softly, “And we have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time.”

“I’ll never let you go,” Danny whispered, arms tightening around her, “I promise.”


End file.
